1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to crack mitigation systems and methods for semiconductor substrates and boules.
2. Background
Semiconductor substrates are often generated using a bulk structure, often a single crystal bulk structure. Silicon substrates are generally formed through producing a boule, or cylindrical ingot of the crystalline structure, which is later sliced into a plurality of semiconductor substrates. The semiconductor substrates may be singulated to form a plurality of semiconductor devices.